Service disconnect assemblies are used in conjunction with electric systems such as electric and hybrid electric vehicles to selectively disconnect a power supply from an electric motor and other systems of the vehicle. Such service disconnect assemblies permit a service technician or other personnel to work on and service the vehicle without being exposed to current from the power supply.
Conventional service disconnect assemblies typically include a service disconnect base that is electrically connected to a power supply at a first terminal and is electrically connected to a load (i.e., an electric motor and other vehicle subsystems) at a second terminal. A service disconnect plug is received by a housing of the service disconnect base and typically includes a fuse that permits current to flow from the power supply to the electric motor and other vehicle subsystems when the service disconnect plug is properly connected to the service disconnect base.
The service disconnect plug may be removed from the service disconnect base when the vehicle requires service. When the service disconnect plug is removed, current is not permitted to flow from the first terminal to the second terminal and, as a result, is not permitted to power the electric motor and other vehicle subsystems. The electric motor and vehicle subsystems may now be serviced without concern that any of the components are energized by the power source.
While conventional service disconnect plugs adequately prevent power from being supplied to an electric motor and other subsystems of an electric or hybrid electric vehicle during service, such service disconnect plugs do not typically include a lockout mechanism that prevents the plug from being inadvertently connected to the service disconnect base.